Swiftest Thought
The MCS Swiftest Thought is an experimental airship purchased by Prince Avimeus from the Royal Malvont Shipyards in late 1443 and used by The Company. Its extreme speed and maneuverability were once far ahead of their time (The Black Hand has since caugt up). With the base cost of 8.1 million Malvont dollars and the current specs taken into consideration, the total value of the Swiftest Thought is approximately 15.8 million Malvonts. Indeed, it is a ship worthy of Prince Avimeus V. Design and Features The Swiftest Thought is one of the only X-150 type airships flying, the last design made by illithids shortly before their departure from the Prime Material Plane. It is powered by a captive air elemental rotating swiftly around a magnet. It has made the journey from Malvont to the Southern Continent, usually a two month ordeal, in about five days. For combat, it is equipped with a ram which can be enchanted as a magical weapon. Use of the ram will damage the ship, however. The Thought also carries two 5 pounder cannons for self defense, as well as a 12 lb centerline gun. The Thought is equipped with a conscious autopilot, "Sugar". It is additionally controlled by four buttons: Start, Cruise, Turbo, Attack. The Thought's main disadvantage is the massive damage it will cause if destroyed due to the sudden freedom of the air elemental. Also its obscene base price, but that doesn't matter if you're Avi. Berthing the entire Company crew aboard the Thought alone is uncomfortable, though possible. The Specs: HP: 1250/1250 AC: '15 '''Fort: '+32 'Ref: '+5 'Will: '+5 '''(Engine: Air, Extraplanar, Elemental') HP:' 60/60 AC: 20 DR: 5/- Fort: '''+5 Ref:' +13 '''Will:' +2 Auto-Pilot: (21,000): The ship has become sentient enough to obey all commands through the use of a command stone. It can fly itself. As aforementioned, this sexy AI responds to "Sugar." Master Suite: (10,000): This enormous luxury suite is one of the most wonderful in existence, complete with a bath, an extra-wide bed with silk sheets, Greek David-esque statues, and large oil paintings of white Persian Longhairs. Control Flaps: (3,500): Taking normal actions while moving around the ship, even during a storm, no longer requires Balance or threatens Reflex. Also adds to the manueverability of this already superb boat. Turbo 2''': (10,000+ganth): The ship may make a number of extra move actions per encounter equal to its Turbo. '''Twelve-Pound Cannon: (16,000): Cannon deals 20d6 damage once per battle, range 2200 ft, Ref DC 22 for half. This cannon pops out of a hole on the bottom of the ship, a veritable ultima cannon. Five-Pound Cannon Battery: 2 (16,000) Up to two times per encounter, target an area of 10x10 feet for 10d6 damage (Reflex 15 for half). These two 5 pounders are on the top of the ship, mostly for personal defense. 'Cannon Ammo: '(3,020) 12 LB 4'' – explosive 12 lb (120 gp each) + 4d6 fire; DC 22; x3; max range 2200 ft ''14 – 12 lb (12 gp each) DC 22; max range 2200 ft 5 LB 8'' – scatter 5 lb + 4 (150 gp each) DC 25; x3; max range 1500 ft ''8 – scatter 5 lb +2 (90 gp each) DC 23; x3; max range 1500 ft 60 – 5 lb (5 gp each) DC 15; x3; max range 1500 ft (Scatter shot: 200 ft cone, ½ damage vs objects, ½ to targets w AC over 20) In Eon After being sent back in time by Talnec Franco, the party realized they were without air transportation because their past selves had the Epitome and the Jade Kracken III. Avi decided he wanted a "battle yacht", and had the ship specially made for him in Malvont. He demanded that a mothballed prototype be outfitted within twelve hours. The Office of the Shipyards had it ready in eleven. It managed to make the trip from the Malvont Shipyard to Bisau in only 5 days, thanks to the turbo button. Category:Ships Category:Ships